


"Not who he really was"

by Odd1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Feels, Family Issues, Friends to Enemies, Human to robot, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd1/pseuds/Odd1
Summary: Gavin didn't like android for a long time and when he got the new RK900 (Richard) as his partner he lost his shit. As time went on he grow closer to the RK. Gavin began to consider Richard as his partner (tho he would never admit it). Little did he know that Richard did not feel the same way. After an intense gun fight with anti android protesters Gavin got bagged up really bad in a back ally by some of the remaining thugs. Richard comes to his rescue but when Gavin is about to thank him his partner punches his lights out. Little did Gavin know that Richard hated humans and was planning to make Gavin like him with his half brothers help. Then they could be together in so many ways...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. AGAIN Sorry for the spelling mistakes (got that dyslexia) This Fic is kind of dark (you have been worried!!!)

Gavin’s head felt like a million pounds as he opened his swollen eyes. The last thing he can remember is getting his clock cleaned by eight or so members of the Anti-Android Revolution gang. His eyes began to adjust to the room around him. The ceiling was blank, but a large medical light hung near his head. He attempted to move but found that he was restrained on what felt like a medical bed. His heart rate began to pick up as his senses began to work again. Letting out a shaky breath in an attempt to calm down. Gavin was on the verge of having a panic attack when the sound of a door opening and closing startled him. He could hear the flipping of a switch as all of the lights in the room flickered on. The medical light came to life, shining in Gavin’s face. He tried to move his head but was unable to. So, he closed his eyes and tried to shake off the pain of his burning retinas. 

It took him a minute to build up the strength to speak. “Whoo...where the fuck am I.” Whoever came in the room began to walk towards him and flipped the medical light off. Gavin wasted no time and opened his eyes; it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. His partner Richard was glaring down at him with wolf like eyes. “Richard? What’s going on?” The RK900 just gave him an evil smile, that sent a shiver down his partners spine. “You were always better at running your mouth then playing detective Reed.” Richard began to get closer to Gavin which made the hair on the detective’s neck stand on end.

“Cut the bullshit Richard untie me and let’s go, I’m sick of this jock.” The RK900 let out a laugh then slammed his hands down between the smaller man making him shake. Richards face became emotionless. “This isn’t a jock my little detective, this is real.” Gavin felt out a shaky laugh of his own. “What’s that supposes to mean.”

Richard move himself back to the standing position placing his hands behind his back. “I’ll show you.” Without warning the medical bed began to move forcing Gavin into a sitting position. Before he could ask wtf was going on Richard turned on a tv that hung on the wall in front of Gavin. A news reporter was speaking about the gun fight that happened earlier that day. And then a picture of himself come on the screen and Gavin’s heart dropped as the news lady spoke. “The protest was ended with only one casualty; Detective Gavin Reed last his life defending his partner….” 

Gavin didn’t hear the rest of the broadcast. Richard turned it off anyway and smiled as he saw how confused and scared Gavin looked. “It was really easy to fake your death detective.” Gavin choked on a breath. “What the fuck is going on!”, he screamed. Richard just smiled and began to walk back over to Gavin’s bed side. “I hate humans Gavin, just like you hate androids. Your week and violent. You cheat, lie, manipulate, steel, and make friends with one another just to feel wanted.” Gavin could not believe what his partner just said to him. Was all the time they had gotten closer together a lie? “I really hatted you for a long time to Gavin. But as time went on, I began to enjoy your company. I really want to be with you but as long as you are human, we can’t be together.” Gavin had no idea what to say, he just sat there with his mouth open. So many different emotions were punching him in the face at one time. He was on the verge of asking Richard what he meant about the “as long as your human part” when the doors to the room opened again. Elijah walked into the room waring a long lab coat and carrying a tray of syringes and parts in his hands. 

“Elijah what the hell are you doing, let me out of here!” Elijah just rolled his eyes and walked over to a table to set his things down. “I’m afraid I can’t do that Gavin.” Gavin let out another yell. “What do you mean you can’t? What the fuck is going on?!” Elijah continued to ignore Gavin as he began to organize dozens of medical tools and mechanical parts. Gavin could feel a cold sweat forming all over his body. “No... Youuu. you can’t do this... Elijah please I’m your brother.” 

Elijah began to bring the tray of tools and parts next to the bed side. “We aren’t brothers Gavin; you never were and never will be.” Another wave of emotions hit Gavin in the face. No this can be happening. Richard moved back into his sight holding a large nibble and syringe. Gavin did everything in his power to move but to no avail. “You should be happy Gavin.” Elijah smirks. “Your going to became something fare greater than what you are now. In a way you’re finally getting somewhere in life.”  
Without any further ado Richard placed the large syringe in Elijah’s hands. Gavin let out a scream as his half-brother sabed it into his neck. Within moment Gavin could feel its effects. A numb sensation went all through his body. His mouth would no longer produce any words as a worm mind fog rolled in. He could no think or feal anything. Gavin could even feal his own heart began to slow down to an unhealthy rate. As minutes went by drole began to run down his numb mouth. Gavin could barely feel the warm salty tears run down his face as his half-brother began to fill his body with wires and ivies. 

Richard moved in and began to wipe the tears and drole off Gavin’s face. “Don’t think about it to much my detective. When you wake up next, you’ll be perfect, and then we can be together. You may not understand now but I make sure that you do.” Richard left a light kiss on Gavin’s forehead and moved away as Elijah could continue his work. Elijah turned the medical light back on and adjusted the bed, so Gavin was laying down again. Richard was overjoyed that Elijah had agreed to help make Gavin perfect. Elijah would get what he wanted, a chance to convert a human into an android, and after that Richard got Gavin. All the wonderful things he could do with his detective when he was finally perfect. It may take some time for Gavin to learn his new place, but Richard would have all the time in the world with him soon. In a place no one would find them.


	2. "You mind is mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has some fun with his now perfect detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the love and comments! As of right now I am not sure about making another chapter but I want to know what you guys think (am more than happy to make another chapter). Again sorry about the dyslexia mistakes (its a bitch). And as always enjoy!

Darkness and a floating buzzy feeling were all Gavin could feel for a long time. He had no idea how long he had been stuck in this abyss of darkness that was growing colder and colder every second. Several times he tried calling for help but found that neither his body nor mouth would obey him. All he could do was float like a rage doll in an endless abyss. The silence was the worst part, and it made Gavin feel even more helpless as every second passed. 

After what felt like year a large error sign appeared in the darkness. Gavin could feel himself being pulled towards it. As he was pulled closer and closer to the error sign more began to appear next to the first on. Gavin was beyond confused and the closer he got to the signs the more uncomfortable he became. When he as almost able to touch the sign, his body stopped moving. Nothing happened for a matter of moments until a high pitched alarmed began to full Gavin's ears. It was nowhere and everywhere, and it made Gavin's head spin. If he were able to, he would have covered his ears, but he was still unable to move. More and more error signs began to pop-up all-around Gavin. The red blaring signs burned into his eyes like a spotlight. Why couldn’t he look away? Gavin wanted to scream, move, do something to stop whatever the fuck was going on. 

Then he noticed something pop up in the cluster of error signs. A loading screen. Gavin could not make out the reading that was on top of the bar as it made its way to 100%. When the bar finally was at 100 the alarms stopped but a wired sensation began to take over Gavin's body. His left arm began to move without his permission. He felt like someone else was controlling his body. He wanted to be scared, but he felt nothing. Like he no longer understood how to feel or was being denied feeling the emotion that he knew so well. All he could feel now was a numb cold overtaking him, forcing him into a calm like state of mind. Gavin let the sensation overtake him completely as the current world he was in began to fade away. As this happened, he could swear he heard an ECG flatlining.   
…   
When Gavin woke up again, he was no longer in the medial room. He was on something soft most likely a bed. He waited for his eyes to adjust but something about it felt wrong. His eyes were acting like how a camera focuses when taking a picture. A wave of confusion and panic began to wash over him. Then without warning error and warning signs about stress levels began to pop up just on the edge of his vision. All together Gavin stopped and looked at the warnings as they continued to flash. No this wasn’t right. Then the memories returned of what Richard and his half-brother Elijah said to him, causing his stress levels to skyrocket. 

Gavin learned he was able to move and wasted no time to look down at himself. What he saw only filled him with despair. As he lifted the plain black shirt, he was now wearing, and felt his world coming to an end. His once hairy muscular pale chest was now gray with synthetic skin. Where his bellybutton uses to be was a blue circle that held an android pump. More and more warnings began to pop up as Gavin forced himself off the bed. To his right a large mirror hung on the wall. He caught eye of its presents and made his way over to it. He investigated his reflection in the mirror and almost started crying. His face was a pale color but the scare on his nose was outlined in blue. Gavin noticed that his leges were like his torso. No hair on nothing just android parts and gray synthetic skin. Pulling down the black boxers he was wearing, even his dick was gray and synthetic. 

Gavin stumbled back to the bed as the error and warning signs overtook his vision. He was on the verge of shutting down when the sound or a door opening caught his attention. Richard made his way over to the shaking detective that was on the verge of an automatic shutdown. Letting out a sigh the RK900 pulled a remote from his pocket and began to press some buttons. Gavin watched with wide eyes as he wondered what the hell Richard was doing. Richard gave his detective a weak smile as Gavin’s stress levels began to fall without his approval. Gavin began to move off the bed in an attempt to leave when Richard pressed another button. Gavin made one more step then felt his android body seize up.   
He wanted to be angry and rip his past partner apart, but the emotions just seemed to disappear. He felt like he was about to shutdown even with his stress levels being now at zero. The shocking realization that he had no control of his body began to sink in. “No need to shut down yet my detective.” Even though Gavin’s body was no longer under his control he was still able to speak. “YoUu...Bastarrrd...” Gavin’s voice came out sounding more like a broken radio, then a human. This came as a shock to Gavin. He wasn’t human anymore and a wired pain began to form in his lower gut.

Richard loved the looks his little detective was making. He just wanted to eat him up. Richard decided he would have some fun with Gavin.  
“You now that I can control you with this remote Gavin?” Richard held up the remote to Gavin’s face almost in a teasing way. “I can also access your mind due to the link implanted in both of us. Everything you think and feel I will know about. So, don’t even think about escaping.” Gavin could only stare at Richard as his words pierced him like knives. “Don’t believe me detective?” 

Gavin could only watch in horror as his body began to move on its own onto the bed. He attempted to yell when he felt his mouth lock shut without his doing. Richard could only smile as he controlled Gavin into a dogy style position in middle of the large bed. The RK900 could hear all of Gavin’s cries that his new mechanical mind screamed. Richard made sure to keep Gavin stress levels low, but his body was still attempting to overheat but he could fix that malfunction latter if he truly desired to. 

Gavin’s mind was running on overdrive, as he tried to call anyone for help. Richard eventually got on the bed behind him and began to stroke Gavin’s inner thighs. All Gavin could do was observe as the RK900 placed a hand on his boxers and began to pull them down. Richard was enjoying the sight of his now perfect detectives’ body. Elijah really did make it look like his old one. Richard was so tempted to just touch it for hours. But the twitching of his growing erection told him otherwise. So, he picked up the remote again and pressed some more buttons.

Gavin caught sight of another warning in the corner of his eye, only to disappear a moment latter. He could feel a warm sensation building all over his body, along with a wet felling in his as. Gavin didn’t even notice that his plastic member was now hard and ready for attention. The locking of his mouth finally releases, and he let out a long radio static like moan. The anger and fear he was trying to hold onto were being takin over by an unbearable amount of lust and need. 

Richard loved being able to make Gavin like this even if it wasn’t by the detective’s choice. “You look so hot like this Gavin.” Richard began to unzip his pants stroking his own erection against Gavin’s rim and self-lubricating ass. Gavin caught wind of this and let out a broken cry. “Richard please doon…” But Gavin’s words were cut off as Richard turned up Gavin’s pleasure meter. Fake drole began to poor out of Gavin’s mouth as he was over takin by more lust. Warnings or overheating began to flash all around his eyes, even though his stress levels remained at zero. 

“I have been waiting so long to do this to you Gavin.” Then Richard shoved himself into Gavin. Gavin was on cloud 9 and came a blue synthetic seed onto the bed. He continued to let out broken moans as Richard began to move, taking notice that even after coming he was still hard. “Does it feel that good detective?” Richard stared off at a slow pace, but eventually began to pick up speed. He let out his own low moans and grunts as he fucked Gavin’s wet lose ass. The slopy wet sound filled the room along with the slapping of their synthetic skin, turning on the RK900 even more. But he would not let himself get off yet. Not until Gavin was overheating and shut down for the pleasure Richard was forcing upon him. 

To change up the position Richard decided he would give Gavin his mobility back. When Gavin noticed that he was back in control of his body he made and attempt to escape. Richard expected Gavin would try to do so and grabbed the smaller man’s hips. In a swift motion Richard flip Gavin onto his back and pushed his knees to his chest. Gavin tried to grab the RK900 in yet another effort to get Richard off him. All Richard did was smile at the detective’s weak struggles and turned Gavin’s pleasure meter all the way up. 

Gavin let out a long-broken cry that was overtaken by static as he felt his whole body give way to this painful pleasure. He came again, this time the blue seed covered the black shirt that was sticking to his heated chest. Gavin couldn’t think or move as Richard fucked him mercilessly. Fake tear rolled down his cheeks as more darkness and error signs consumed him. 

After Gavin came three more times Richard pulled out of the wet sloppy ass and pulled the detectives head in between his legs. Gavin was to lost in his own mind to protest as Richard shoved his girth into Gavin’s mouth. Thrusting hard until Gavin’s nose hit his stomach. Richard himself was lost in pleasure as he face fucked Gavin. More tears had filled the detective’s eyes, so Richard brushed them away. “You’re such a slut detective.” After Richard finished those words, he came down Gavin’s throat. Gavin let out some broke choking noises as he swallowed the RK900’s seed.

Richard was proud of the mess he made out of Gavin. He pulled Gavin into his lap stroking his erection that wouldn’t go away. Looking into Gavin’s system Richard knew he could get the detective off one more time before his body went into a shutdown. Letting out a laugh Richard began to jake Gavin off. This caught Gavin by surprise, and he began to struggle, only to have Richard hold him tighter. The darkness and warning signs were now all Gavin could see as he was drowning in lust. Letting out more broken cries and moans as he came one last time in Richards hand. After doing so Richard turned off Gavin’s pleasure meter and gave total control back to Gavin. Gavin tried to gasp for air as he felt everything come crashing down on him. His stress levels shot to 100 and his body was hit with a horrible heat. Gavin eventually couldn’t take it anymore and his body shutdown. He felt like he was falling into an endless pit of pain and darkness that was undesirable, then nothing.

Richard waited until Gavin shutdown to leave. He couldn’t help but smile as he places his loving detective back on the bed. Never in his life had he felt such pleasure form anyone. Him and Gavin would have more fun latter, but first he needed to go talk with Elijah about Gavin’s resent performance. Maybe he would leave Gavin’s overheating issues alone for now. Leaving the room and he made sure to lock the door behind him he wouldn’t want his little detective getting out. But if Gavin did get out, he had no were to go, and no one to run to, but Richard wasn’t going to take any chances.


	3. "Blue Blood"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries to escape boy is he going to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. So happy you're all enjoying this fan fic. I may not upload another chapter for a week due to Exams (but I will try to get another chapter out asap). Again sorry for the dyslexia mistakes (its a bitch). And as always enjoy.

Gavin was wasn’t sure how long it took him to reboot. When he finally started to cool down, he was able to gain full control of his mind and body. He felt a sparking sensation all over his body that was causing a frizzy feeling in his mind. It took him a great amount of effort to push himself off the bed. For about five minutes he just stood in the same spot to restart his controls. When that was done, he pulled up the black boxers form the floor placing them back on his body. In a way Gavin felt less anxious not being naked anymore. He didn’t feel so venerable.

Gavin decided he would look around the small room to pass the time. There was only one door, no windows and what caught Gavin’s eye was the dog cage and large closet in the corner. Swallowing down a galp he walked over to the two objects. The closet was locked, and the dog cage was just barely big enough to hold him. Synthetic sweat began to form on Gavin’s face as his stress levels began to rise. The higher they rose the more and more his mind began to hurt. So, Gavin made his way back to the bed siting down on the edge and closed his eyes. “Relax,” he told himself. Gavin didn’t usually meditate; he wasn’t that kind of guy. But he really didn’t want to go into another shutdown, so he just sat there letting out fake breaths as he tried to calm down his system.  
…  
Richard and Elijah decided that meeting in person was not a good idea at the time. Elijah had been very busy the last few days going to events being held for his half-brother Gavin. If he had one more person say “sorry for your loss” or “I didn’t know you had a brother” he was going to lose his shit. So, him and Richard decided to make a virtual call on how Gavin was adjusting to his new body. Richard told Elijah that so far so good. That the chip he installed that gave the RK900 access to all of Gavin’s controls and mind worked like a charm. 

“I can even tell you what he’s thinking right now if you’d like.” Richard smirked. Elijah was not really interested but he nodded his head in approval. “Gavin is currently having higher stress levels after seeing some of his new toys if laid out for him. As we speak, he is trying to come up with an escape plan. He thinks he can break the door to his room down.” Elijah could tell that Richard really was enjoying his control over Gavin and gave him a weak smile. They talked for another seven minutes before Richard decided he needed to go reprimand Gavin for trying to escape. 

Elijah just sat in his chair lost in thought about what Richard was going to do to his so-called brother. Gavin was always his father’s favorite growing up. After he got remarried to Gavin’s mom it’s like he didn’t exist anymore. Gavin was everything he couldn’t be for his father. Elijah had to become a fucking millionaire to make his father prod of him. All Gavin had to do was throw a football. This was payback for all those years of pain that Gavin unknowingly caused him. Elijah hoped that he suffered as much as he did. But deep-down Elijah knew that it wasn’t Gavin’s fault, but like always he let these thoughts fade way into a pit of rotten emotions.  
…  
Once Gavin had finally cooled down, he decided that it he wanted out. Part of him knew that he could never go back to his old life. There was no one he could run to or trust anymore, and this was hard for him to come to terms with. But Gavin really didn’t have anything to lose. He walked over to the door and tried to open it, but to no surprise it was locked. Gavin looked around the room once more to see if he could pick the lock with anything, but no dice. Then a great idea popped into his head, just bash it down. He had seen Richard and Connor brake down doors plenty of time how hard could it be. Gavin got a running start and throw his body into the door. Gavin really should have been more observant that the door was made out of steel and painted to look like wood. Unfortunately, it was too late. Gavin hole body sparked in pain when he collided with the metal door. He kind of bounced off it and was sent falling to the floor in a heap of anger and pain. “FUCK!” He screamed. About three more times Gavin attempted to break the door down but eventually he gave up. He walked around the small room as he waved his arms back and forth in frustration.

Gavin was so lost in his own ranting thoughts that he didn’t hear Richard open the door. Richard closed the door taking note that it was not damaged for Gavin’s attempt to escape. Gavin eventually turned around and almost jumped through the ceiling when he saw Richard standing in the corner watching him. For a matter of moment neither one of them said a word, they just coldly stared at one another. The longer they stared Richard couldn’t help but smile as Gavin tried to push the idea of escaping out of his head.  
Gavin wasn’t having any of this bs and finally spoke up. “What the fuck are you smiling for.” Richard gave him a weak shrug as he moved closer to Gavin. “I did warn you that I can hear your thoughts Gavin.” Gavin’s face began to turn pale, as he realized that he’d been caught. “I wish that you would have just sat like a good pet and waited for your master to get home.” The fear was instantly replace with rage as Richards spoke. “I’m not you’re cum slut you plastic prick. And I’d rather die before I ever let that happen.”

Immediately Gavin found himself regretting saying those words because all they did was make Richard laugh. “Is that so my little detective.” Gavin was caught off guard as Richard moved like lightning. The bigger android grabbed the smaller and easily throw and pinned him to the wall. Richard took both of Gavin’s wrists and held them above his head. Gavin did everything in his power to get away, but even as an android he was no match for Richard. “Let me go you fucker.” Richard could feel nothing but lust as the smaller android struggled beneath him. “I hope you meant those words Gavin because I’m going to make you eat them.” 

With that Richard lifted up Gavin’s black t shirt, that was still covered in dried cum form the other day and reached for the detectives’ pump. Richard got a good grasp on the part before he ripped it out of Gavin’s body. Gavin let out a long agonizing cry as pain erupted in his lover gut. Blue blood began to pore out of Gavin as he trembled with pain. Richard let go of his wrist and Gavin slid down the wall and tried to hole his guts to stop the blue blood. Warning signs of permanent shutdown began to fill Gavin’s vision. Gavin began to cry as the blue blood pore out of his nose and mouth. “Richard please I’m sorry.” 

Richard couldn’t help but enjoy himself as Gavin begged him not to do this. Seeing the detective like this just turned him on even more. “If you want to live Gavin tell me who you belong to.” Gavin was barely able to speak because the amount of blue blood that was being forced into his voice box. “You.” Richard wasn’t really satisfied with the answer but if he waited any longer Gavin was going to bleed out. So, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his plastic cock. “Then prove it Gavin.” 

Gavin was so weak that he could barely crawl to Richard. Without hesitation he took the RK900’s full length into his mouth and swallowed him down. Richard was so pleased that Gavin was understanding his place. With each thrust in and out of Gavin’s mouth more blue blood would pour out of the detectives’ nose. It was to much for Gavin he could feel the darkness coming back and he had lost 70% of his blue blood. It was only a matter of minuets or moment that he would shut down and never wake up again. In a way he welcomed the idea of death. That way he could finally get out of this growing hell. Richard caught wind of these thoughts and trusted deeper into Gavin’s mouth. “Oh, Gavin do you really think that if you die, I wont just download your mind into another body?”

Richard came in Gavin’s mouth just as he was about to go offline. Gavin fell to the floor in a heap of his own blood. He let out broken cries as his world faded to nothing. Richard cleaned himself off and put himself way. Gavin laid lifeless on the floor by his feet, the detectives pump not just accouple feet way. Richard walked over to it and stomped it with his foot until it was rendered useless. Walking back over to Gavin he picked up his lifeless detective and throw him over his shoulder. Elijah was not going to be happy that Richard was going to need a replacement body so soon. But maybe he could just tell Elijah that Gavin tried to kill himself instead of telling him the real story. Elijah was smart but he as gullible just like every other human being in the world. Richard was pretty sure that he could trick Elijah to believing this tall tale. But either way Gavin was getting a new body. For death was no escape for the poor detective.


	4. "Guilty"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey kind of a short chapter. (wanted to get something out)  
> Elijah is having second thoughts about what he did to Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers. I was able to find some time for another chapter. Due to exams I not have a chapter out till next weekend. Again sorry for the Dyslexia mistakes but please enjoy!! (plan to make 2 or three more chapters until the fic is over)

It was almost four in the morning when Richard knocked on Elijah’s mansion door. It wasn’t the time, or the amount of blue blood that now stained his carpet as Richard carried Gavin’s lifeless body inside, what made Elijah mad. Elijah was angry that his brother had tried to end his own life. Right as Richard walked in, he began to explain what had happened. When he had returned to the detective’s room, he found Gavin bleeding out on the floor next to his destroyed pump. At first Elijah was skeptical of this until Richard showed him the broken android part. Elijah looked back and forth between the pump and his brother, lost in thought of how Gavin would do such a thing.

Pushing the thoughts away Elijah showed Richard to his lab and had him set Gavin on a medical table. “I can get his mind transferred to a new body within three hours. But the body will not be exactly the same as this one.” Richard gave Elijah a light nod. “I have things I need to do when Gavin is fixed please let me know.” And without another word Richard left. Elijah could have Gavin fixed within the hour, he just wanted to spend some unwanted time with his half brother without the RK900 being present.   
Within no time Gavin was downloaded into a new body and was moments away form rebooting. As an extra precaution Elijah strapped him down just in case, he lashed out. Gavin’s eyes flow open and he let out a cry when he came back online. Even after only just waking up Gavin’s stress levels were way to high. Elijah watch as Gavin franticly looked around the lab and then to him. “Welcome back Gavin.” As Elijah watched Gavin, he could see tears beginning to form in his brothers eyes. “Elijah why... why did you have to bring me back.”

Elijah didn’t really want to answer the question, so he just shrugged. “Please Elijah just make this stop.” Gavin cried. “I…I don’t want this. Richard he…he tried to kill me.” Elijah let out a snort. “That’s not what he said.”  
Gavin looked at him in a confused manner. “No, he ripped my pump out and fucked me as I blead to death.” Elijah rolled his eyes. “I find that hard to believe Gavin.” Gavin was shocked that one of the smarts men in the world was so gullible. “I’m your brother how could you take that monsters side?” Elijah let out a gut-wrenching laugh, his next words coming out like venom. “You’re not my brother.” Gavin grow quiet after that as more synthetic tears ran down his face refusing to look at Elijah. After about an hour Gavin just powered himself off to get way from the other man.

Elijah decided he would take this opportunity to look through some of Gavin’s old memoires he had transferred to his laptop after the first surgery. After he watched them, he would tell Richard that Gavin was ready to go.  
The first memory was when Gavin’s father left. Elijah watch as Gavin held onto his mother as he watched the abusive man walk out the door never to come back again. Elijah had little interest in this particular memory, so he moved on. The next memory was when Gavin first meet him after his father’s wedding. There was nothing but joy inside of Gavin when he realized that he was finally going to have a brother. That finally going to have a family. Elijah felt a bit agitated watching this memory, so he moved on.  
Elijah jumped around some of the memories until one caught his eye. It was the one after his father threatened to disown him if he didn’t try out for track and field. An old pain began to form in his chest as the old memory resurfaced. He watches as Gavin came up to his side and hugged him. “I won’t tell him if you don’t go to the tryouts tomorrow.” Elijah watched as Gavin hugged him tighter in the video, almost feeling a ghost of the warm embrace. “No matter what happens Elijah I’ll always be proud to call you my brother. We may not be blood, but I got your back as long as you got mine.” Elijah had to stop the video he felt like he was on the verge of crying or breaking something. No, he hated Gavin. Gavin was the reason his father mistreated him. He couldn’t deal with this right now, so he called Richard.  
…

Gavin remained deactivated until Richard had him back in the dreadful room. When Gavin woke up, he was in the small dog cage with a muzzle over his face. The cage still being in the corner of the room next to the closet. It didn’t surprise him that he was butt naked with a do dog tail plug in his ass. What was weird was that the RK900 was nowhere to be found. Gavin let out a sigh as he laid uncomfortably in the cage. In a way he didn’t really care anymore. Even if he died Richard could just have Elijah bring him back. How could his own brother do and say such things to him. Gavin new that Elijah’s father favored him more because of his athletic abilities. But Gavin did his best to make sure Elijah new that he was there for him no matter what. When he moved out though Elijah just seemed to stop talking to him. And when his brother became rich and famous, he cute Gavin out completely.  
All Gavin’s life he just wanted a family. A brother he could look up to, play ball with, and eventually get drunk with. Those dreams didn’t matter anymore the cool hot-headed man was no more. The only purpose he had now was to take Richard like the good slut he was. No one was going to save him form this nightmare. So, he could either behave or be ripped apart over and over again by his past partner until he did behave. He was nothing but a machine, just a toy to be played with until he wasn’t worth fixing anymore. Gavin cried as he lied in the cage for hours lost in his broken mind. A light pain was forming in his gut as he began to except his fate. No one was going to save him.   
…

Elijah didn’t sleep that night all he could think about was Gavin. The thoughts of how he was the one that truly abandoned his brother roomed in his mind. It was around 3am that he gave up on trying to sleep and opened his laptop. He didn’t want to, but he knew that he had to see if Gavin was lying about not killing himself. Then and only then would he decide what he was going to do.

It took a while to find but Elijah eventually fount the memory. And what he saw made him sick. In horror he watched his brother blead out on as the RK900 face fucked him. It pained him to, but Elijah watched to the very end until Gavin went offline. He could hear every shout and protest Gavin cried out before his was no more. How could he have been so gullible? How could he let Richard do such horrible things to his brother? How could he have been so horrible to his brother? Turning him into a android just because he was of past anger. Elijah had to find a way to save Gavin before it was to late. The past didn’t matter anymore. But if Elijah did nothing Gavin would have no future. There was still time to put this old family back together.


	5. "Hope"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Gavin isn't screwed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers. Got a Chapter out wahooo. Take note that I will not be uploading the next chapter for a bit (just got a new job and school is kicking my ass). Will try to get out another chapter next weekend. Again I think the next chapter will be the final. (may make another not sure). Again sorry for the dyslexia mistakes (its a bitch) and enjoy.

Elijah spend the next two weeks tracking down Richards hid out. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. The world smarts man vs the worlds most enhanced android was becoming a big challenge. Luck for Elijah he had help. Elijah wouldn’t have been able to find Gavin’s current location without Connor. The RK800 noticed that the RK900 was up to something and began to take tabs on his upgrade. Turns out Richard had Gavin in an old house about twenty miles out of Detroit. The plan was simply get Gavin out, but the problem was when. If he messed up the plan Richard would most likely go off the grid with Gavin. Elijah had to be smart, if he was to quick, he would lose Gavin forever, but if he was to slow the brother he once knew would be no more. He had a plan to get in contact with Gavin, all Gavin had to do was think of their childhood together.  
…  
Gavin was in the dog cage for about two days before Richard came back. He felt like a train wreck of emotions and his body was nearing its braking point. Richard smiled at the sight he left Gavin in. Thanks to some new cases at the Department he was unable to come see his pet sooner. Gavin was doing his best to ignore Richard as he just stared at him.   
Eventually Richard came and unlocked the cage letting Gavin out. Gavin attempted to stand up, but Richard pushed him back down to the ground. “Dogs don’t walk my sweat detective.” Gavin was tempted to backlash or say something smart to the RK900, but instead he just got on all fours. It was humiliating and being dressed like a dog made it one hundred times worse.   
“Sit for me detective I have a surprise for you.” Gavin let out a shaky synthetic breath as Richard pulled out a par of dog ears. They were brown and complemented his muzzle and tail butt plug well. In a gentle manner Richard placed the ears on Gavin’s head. But that wasn’t all. Richard also pulled out a dog collar. It was bright red and had little spikes on it. Gavin grow even more embarrassed as Richard pout it tightly around his neck. For a human it would have made it difficult to breath, but Gavin didn’t really need air anymore. Stepping back Richard looked down at his cute pet. Gavin let his head fall, he could feel whatever pride and dignity he had left fly out a window.   
“We are going to do something different today my pet. If you behave, I will give you a treat. If you decide to misbehave, I will shove you back in the cage with the biggest dildo I have up your ass with your pleasure settings on highest setting.” Gavin wasn’t a big fan of the second choice. He knows every word that Richard spoke was true. So, saying goodbye to his pride Gavin nodes in agreement. “And one more thing pet, you will address me as master.” Gavin didn’t want to raze his head or answer the question. It took every last ounce of his dignity to lift his head and answer Richard, “Yes master.”  
…  
Richard had Gavin wrapped around his finger. For the last two hours he had just had Gavin giving him a blow job. The RK900 really didn’t want this moment to end so he put his pleasure setting at zero. Synthetic tears ran down Gavin’s face has he was force to continue the same motion for so long. His dog muzzle had been replaced with a o ring. Not that Richard couldn’t force Gavin to keep his mouth open the o ring was more for show. It was about another 30 minutes later before Richard decided his pet could use a brake. Gavin made a popping sound as Richard pulled him off his plastic length.   
Nest Richard pulled Gavin to the corner of the bed making him startle the corner with his thighs. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Richard didn’t pull him by his dog collar. Gavin let out of yelp as Richard slapped his ass and pulled out the tail plug at the same time. He was painfully hard, but Richard had not yet touched his pleasure settings yet. Richard slapped Gavin’s ass four more times before he took his own dick out. “Your being so good my pet shall I give you you’re reword?” Gavin gave a weak node, but Richard was not having it. Slapping the smaller android’s ass again. “What do you say pet?” Gavin let out a sob as he answered Richard. “Please master.”  
Finally getting the answer he wanted Richard began to rob Gavin’s hips in a loving way. “Good boy. “Without another word Richard lined himself up and trusted deep into Gavin's ass. Let out a low broken moan as pleasure took over his system. Richard didn't waste any time taking it slow. He set a brutal pace as he worked himself in and out of Gavin. "That’s right detective enjoy yourself." Deep down Gavin knew that he didn't want to be enjoying this. He wanted to fight back and run for the hills far away from here. But all he could do was moan like a good slut and take his masters' dick. Something was off though Richard had not touched his settings the whole time they were fucking, and Gavin couldn't help but be worried.  
Richard eventually finished by cumming deep in Gavin's ass. For the past four hours Gavin himself hadn't gotten off. He never felt like he could get enough of the right pleasure to do so. But then Gavin noticed that his pleasure setting was almost at zero. Richard took note of Gavin looking though his system. "I think you can hold off cumming for the day.” Richard then grabbed Gavin by the back of his neck and placed him back in the dog cage. Gavin started to protest to late as he found himself back in his prison. “But I was good? Why am I back in here?” Richard let out a snort as he locked the cage. “I never said you wouldn’t be going back in the cage Gavin. “Gavin watched with sad eyes as Richard opened the door and left without another word.  
…  
Gavin didn’t know what to think anymore. No matter where he was Richard could here him. No matter how good he was nothing was going to change his fate. It hurt not being able to do anything about it. The old him would have gone out guns blazing. Was this the end? Letting out a sigh Gavin decided he should just shut down for a little bit to get way form his new hell. Going though his system one last time when a massage popped up. It was from Elijah. Gavin didn’t really care how it got to him, but an anger began to build in him.   
He was on the edge of just discarding it, but deep down he knows that could put the final signature on his death warrant. So, he pulled up the message. It was just a bunch or symbols. At first Gavin had no idea what to do with the information, but then it hit him. Growing up Elijah and him made a secret language, that only the two of them knew about. Just random mumbo jumbo mostly. Gavin was confused at first to why his brother would do this, but the realization hit him like a brick wall. Richard could go though his mind and system any time he wanted. If Elijah had sent him a regular message Gavin would be in big trouble. Richard would not know what to make of these symbols. Elijah you were a genius. Gavin was overjoyed by this realization as he started to depict the random symbols.   
It took him a while, but Gavin was able to understand the message. Elijah apologized to him about everything that had happened. That he was going to do everything in his power to get him away from Richard and shut down the RK900. Gavin tried to think his thinking a joy to a minimum so it wouldn’t attract the attention of Richard. Hope he could feel a form of hope spreading though his system. Elijah was coming to save him. But he had to be patient. Maybe there was a light at the end of this dark tonal after all. The plan was simple, wait for Elijah. Keep his head low and thoughts to a minimum to avid being found out by Richard. As Gavin began to power down he could have sworn he felt himself smile.


	6. End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it ever really over?

Elijah made his way down the old gravel driveway until he saw an old storage building. This was the place, this had to be where Gavin was. The old building was safely tucked away in a thick wooded area, it was basically invisible. No wonder why Richard had chosen this as his hiding spot, it almost didn’t exist. He made sure to park his car out of sight. Making a quick lap around the old building to see what he was working with. Richard didn’t appear to be around but that could change at any moment.  
On Elijah’s second sweep of the building he noticed a large window. It was a good eight feet off the ground. He could have used the door in the front, but it was too risky. This was going to be a little more challenging than he thought it would be. Not that he really expected it to easy. He needed to take this slow but be fast at the same time. Who knows when Richard will be coming back?  
…  
Gavin was had spent the last couple days in the dog cage. Richard had fucked him again the other day and placed him back in the cage. The only thing that was keeping him going was his brothers’ message. He just had to hold on for a little longer. But part of Gavin worried that it was just a sick trick Elijah and Richard were playing on him. If that was the case Gavin wasn’t sure what he would do.   
As he continued to think there was a large thud. Gavin was not sure what to make of this. There usually no other noises around the area. He stayed quiet as he heard footsteps coming towards the room. Gavin began to grow nervous when the door nob of the door began to twist. But when it opened, he could feel a smile grow on his face. “Elijah?” Elijah stepped into the room and ran over to the cage holding. “Gavin! Oh my god I’m so sorry let’s get you out of there.” Gavin was overjoyed to see Elijah and could feel synthetic tears running down his face. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time  
But that happiness was short live. Elijah had managed to get the lock off the cage, but as Gavin was getting out of the cage Richard appeared like a ghost. There was no emotion on the RK900’s face as he raised his gone. Gavin leaped forward crashing into his brother moment before the bolt went though him. “Well well well, what do we have here.” Both Elijah and Gavin looked at the RK900 in horror as he walked closer. “Elijah didn’t expect you to get cold feet.” Elijah could feel nothing but anger as Richard got closer. “How could you do something like this Richard? You’re the world most state-of-the-art android and you do something so sick?”  
“Your one to talk Elijah, you murdered your own brother.” Elijah didn’t have a comeback for that one. He practically murdered his own bother. “I’m sorry Gavin he whispered.” Gavin held onto his brother for dear life. “Richard don’t hurt him please.” The bigger android let out a laugh and placed the end of the gun on the back of Elijah’s head. “Why should I, I can just simply kill him and ran away with you. Just think I can find an even better place for use. A place where no one will ever find you again. Then I can truly break you and make you a perfect pet.”  
Elijah was going to pop a blood vessel form the amount of bs coming from Richards mouth. While the RK900 continues to rant about how he was going to fuck Gavin to oblivion he planed his next move. It was now or never, so he throws his elbow at the gun. This caught Richard off guard causing him to lose grip of the gun. Elijah got onto his feet ready for battle. Richard wasted no time as the two began to throw hands. The two go toe to toe as Gavin crawls over to the gun. Elijah wasn’t very athletic, but he was a damn good fighter. He was able to keep up with Richard for some time. But eventually Richard caught him, driving his fist into Elijah’s guts, taking the wind right out of him.   
Richard took this opportunity grab Elijah by his neck and smash his face into the floor. “There is nothing you can do to stop me form taking him.” Blood poured down Elijah’s face from his now broken nose. “That’s what you think, Richard.” The RK900 turned around to find Gavin aiming the gun at his head. He was about to say some smart comments when Gavin pulled the trigger. Blue blood follow all over the room as the bullet went through Richards head. Moments latter he fell to the ground laughing the hole way down. “This…isn’t over,” Richard snickered before he permanently shut down.   
Gavin fell to his knees as he began to cry like a child it was over. Elijah collected himself wiping some of the blood away and walked over to his brother. Kneeling down he took Gavin into his arms and they hugged for a long time.

..4 months later..  
Things were finally getting back to normal. Gavin and Elijah were closer than they had been in a long time. Elijah had managed to clear the truth out what had happened to Gavin. But instead of saying he turned him into an android he said Richard did. Not many people argued with his story. Richard “was” the most enhanced AI in the world and made the worlds smartest men look like idiots.   
Gavin was back on the force and was starting to act like his old self again. Elijah decided that he wouldn’t be making any new android any time soon, so he just decided to take it easy for now. But in a sick why there was something off about the whole ordeal that happened 4 months ago. It was to easy. Richard could have killed him a half dozen times. The whole situation didn’t sit right in his mind. But maybe it was just luck. Or maybe there was something else.  
Little did the two brothers know that deep in a junkyard somewhere Richard was rebuilding himself. You can not kill what was never alive in the first place. They had fallen into his trap and soon he would catch his playthings off guard once again. He would get his hands back on his pet soon and hid where no one can find them. But a thought crossed his mind why just have one when you can have two. Yes, he could have two, and this put a smile on his broken face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my beautiful readers this is the last chapter. Its short and I'm sorry for that. Life has been kicking my ass pretty hard and I don't think I will be writing for a good month or so. My plan was to make another series where Gavin and Elijah both become Richards play things. But as of right now this is the end. If anyone would like to rewrite this series I give you permeation to do so. OR if you would like to continue it yourself go right ahead. Sorry again for the dyslexia mistakes. And please enjoy. I did enjoy writing this but life just seems to hate me right now! THANK YOU FOR READING <3


End file.
